The New Student
by AttentionGrabber
Summary: In which a student is introduced to Class 1A, typically from another series. Generally written when tired at the late hours of the night. Low Effort. Rated T for language use.
1. Chapter 1: The one with the screaming

It was an exciting day for the students of class 1-A. They were getting a new student! Everyone was super excited for this mysterious newcomer, and everyone had some interesting theories.

"I bet it's going to be a hot girl!" Exclaimed purple grape shithead

"I think it'll be someone with a powerful quirk" Said the forgettable invisible chick who's name the author doesn't remember

"It'll be someone worthless and pathetic, like the rest of you losers!" Shouted Lord Explosion Emperor Combustion Death Murder Boom Kill #1

"..." Shoto said nothing, however he thought it would be someone with a powerful quirk and no daddy issues.

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE SEATED" Tenya cried, because the author has no idea how to properly portrait this dude and wants to finish this and go to bed.

Shota Aizawa walked into class the same way he usually did. On his face, inside his sleeping bag and wiggling into the room in a manner similar to a caterpillar. Once he got to the podium in the front of the room, he stood, unzipped the sleeping bag slightly, and pulled out a few papers.

"We have a new student joining us today, like I mentioned yesterday. Here he is."

As soon as Shota finished speaking , the door exploded open and a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit walked in. Immediately, Tenya flipped his shit about how he wasn't wearing the uniform. No one seemed to notice. Poor Tenya.

"Hi! My name is Son Goku! But you can just call me Goku!" yelled the orange clad boy, now identified with a name the author just typed.

"What kind of quirk do you have?" Izuku said to the boy, who was eyeing up the class.

"My quirk? Here let me show you!" Goku said, and got into a stupid looking squat crouch thing. Then he began screaming for no apparent reason.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

As soon as Goku finished powering up, all of the females of U.A High School unanimously thought to themselves "I would definitely fuck him" while all of the men cried out in agony as they realized that they would never be as cool as Goku except for his Royal Explosive Majesty Emperor Boom Monarch Sultan 'Splodington von Kaiser Killer XVII.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: The one with the concussion

Since people seemed to like the last chapter, I've decided to stay up late again and upload more bullshit for you guys to read. Welcome to Chapter two, in which a character gives himself permanent brain damage

* * *

 **Last time on My Dragon Hero Ballcadamia Z GT Super!** _Goku accidentally the whole school by powering up, causing a massive chain reaction which exploded the whole world and killed the universe somehow? This caused the author to have a nervous breakdown and frantically retcon the whole thing as a dream! What will happen now to class 1A? Who will the new student be? Find out now!_

The purple grape shitface from the last chapter woke up with a start. How did he get to school? Wasn't he just at home jacking off to pictures of women he has absolutely no chance with be cause he's a midget dumbass? He vaguely remembered a dream where some orange idiot screamed and blew up, but the more he though of it the less he could make out. He wiped the drool of his gross disgusting chin and began paying attention to the rest of the class.

Need 4 Speed was shrieking at Emperor Xzar Prince Lord Overlord Sultan Imperial Viceroy Explosion, Esquire. about putting his feet on the desk, the invisible girl —who's name the author has finally remembered but refuses to use because it's a running joke and honestly at this point she's super irrelevant so it doesn't even matter to any plot of any story whether or not she's named properly— was having a pleasant conversation with big titty pineapple girl about tea, and best girl was talking with the protagonist about some useless garbage while green boii stammered and froze up just from her voice being directed in the general vicinity of his body.

It was a few minutes of mindless chatter/stammering before the door began to slide open very slowly. Like, _very_ slowly. So slowly that if it wasn't for the horrible screeching noise it caused (they should really oil that thing) they wouldn't have noticed it even being opened at all. Everyone in the class stopped and stared, wondering who the fuck is doing that and wondering why it took so long to open the door. After about 5 minutes of scraping the door finally opened just enough for a giant yellow sleeping bag to fall into the room with a loud thud. One would think it contained about 20 bricks, 6 cinder blocks or 245,487,364 and a half ants, but it was just their extremely lazy and apparently mentally deficient homeroom teacher.

"We have a new student today, like I mentioned yesterday." LazyAss McExpellsTheClass said in his usual dull monotone once he had reached the podium. "Here he is"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the door threw itself open violently, as if a gorilla was opening it. In stepped a young boy wearing a yellow hat and a red shirt. "My name is Monkey D Luffy! I'm here to kick all of your asses and become the pirate king!"

"Cool. What's your quirk?" Said Miles "Tails" Prower, completely disregarding the whole ass kicking and pirate thing. "What can you do?"

"I can stretch my whole body! Check it!" Luffy then threw a punch that went all around the world and hit himself in the back of the head, knocking himself out and giving himself a concussion.

The entire class (with the exception of Hot N Cold by Katy Perry) looked dumbfounded at what they just saw. It wouldn't be until half way through the class that Luffy woke up and walked out of the building as if nothing happened. Hot Wheels spent the remainder of the day upset that Primate Dee Lufficus wasn't wearing the school uniform.

The End

For Now

Maybe

* * *

Hope you liked this stupid piece of garbage I wrote in an hour. Leave a positive review and I might do more. Leave a negative review and you will be laughed at. Leave a neutral review and will hire a dark web assassin to assassinate myself while leaving a note implicating you in the crime. Or just don't review. The fact that you even read this was probably bad enough and you deserve a life sentence just for that.

I should go to sleep

-AG


End file.
